The Approach
by KataHime
Summary: Jen's side of things. Companion piece to The Gifts. Read that first. Femslash Jen/Abby


**The Approach**

**Jen's side of things. Companion piece to **_**The Gifts**_**.**

January 14th

She spends the morning at different flower shops, looking for the right flowers: Red roses to symbolize passion and black roses because they're Abby's favorite. Three different flower shops later, she was happy with her purchase. The vase she picks out is a soft gold color, highlighting the roses, and she's careful as she puts it in the car. Hector drives her to the Navy Yard, doesn't say anything about the oddity of the situation. She's grateful.

When she realized her attraction to Abby, her first instinct was to ignore it. Except, her thoughts and dreams were plagued constantly with the sunny Goth. So, that was how she got here, checking for Abby's hearse as she entered the building.

Getting into the lab wasn't difficult. Wiping her prints off the vase is another story. She's methodical, making sure to wipe down the entire vase, even where her prints may not be; once she finishes, she carefully places the vase on the scientist's desk. She wants to leave a lengthy note, but she also wants Abby to speculate. She puts the note card from the florist underneath, Abby's name written beautifully.

Later that day, she catches snippets of Ziva and Kate's conversation in the bullpen, and she listens in when Abby's name comes up. It would break her heart if Abby didn't like the flowers. But Ziva mentions how Abby glows whenever she looks at them and Kate mentions something about her secret admirer, and God, what has she gotten herself into? When she retreats to her office, her heart is pounding loudly in her chest, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but there's an excited smile on her lips. Abby likes her gift.

* * *

February 14th

It feels cliché to get Abby chocolates on Valentine's Day, so cliché that she does it without much thought behind it. She knows Abby will enjoy them, no matter how cliché she believes them to be.

She waits until Abby heads out to lunch with McGee before making her way to the lab. It's dead silent, machines whirling, and it's no wonder Abby listens to music. She slips on a pair of gloves, knowing Abby would dust for fingerprints. She has no idea where to put the gift until she sees Bert on the shelf in Abby's office. She smiles, placing the box delicately next to the stuffed hippo. She doesn't bother with a note, leaving the lab quickly and quietly, discarding the gloves in the trashcan by Abby's desk and praying the younger woman doesn't notice.

Later that night, she hears Tony's grumbling about chocolate somewhere in the building and grins.

* * *

March 14th

It isn't like she's stalking Abby. She just knows it's one of her hangouts. It's not like she's sitting at the bar, buying her drinks. She's just sipping at bourbon, watching the scientist from across the bar. And okay so maybe she overheard Abby asking Kate and Ziva to go out drinking with her. And maybe she wanted to make sure the Goth got home safe when the two women declined.

She notices Abby grabbing her purse, and a nervous flutter settles in her stomach. This was probably the most idiotic idea she's had in a long time. But she'd been watching Abby for a little over two hours, and she was heavily inebriated. She pays for her drink, heads outside to call a cab. Luckily, the man was only a couple blocks away. It's not easy to miss Abby with how eccentric she dresses, but she makes sure to explain what she's wearing, letting him plug Abby's address into the GPS, pulls out the necessary cab-fair with a hefty tip.

And it's not that she doesn't trust the man, but she'd rather make sure Abby gets in the cab. Which is why she stands in the shadows as the door opens and Abby stumbles out, cursing quietly to herself. She can't help the smile that forms on her lips. The driver offers Abby a smile as she approaches cautiously, addresses her by name with a twitch of his lips, maybe realizing that she hadn't been joking. He helps her into the cab, reassuring her that her ride is paid for. She sighs quietly as the cab drives away, and she calls Hector to pick her up out front.

* * *

April 14th

It's pouring when she gets into work, rain sliding off her umbrella in waves. She hears Kate and Ziva talking about Abby's hearse not being outside; Tony mentions something about her walking to work. Worry churns in her stomach. She wouldn't really be walking on a morning like this, would she? But then again, it was Abby. Of course she would…  
She buys an umbrella on her lunch break, taking it down to the lab. Abby is engrossed in her work, focused on analyzing something in her microscope. She pauses for a moment, taking in damp hair and an NCIS jumper. She's quick, placing the umbrella in front of Abby's coat. She glances at the scientist again briefly; it was a bit hilarious that the woman didn't even notice her. She leaves the lab, heading to the elevator. Hopefully, she'll be too engrossed in evidence to notice to small gift until she gets off work.

* * *

May 14th

Scuttlebutt through the office is that Abby's is a mood. She notices Jethro coming up from the lab with a particularly wounded expression, but he masks it before he sits at his desk. That confuses her. Abby and Jethro had a close relationship, so for her to take her anger out on him was a bit odd.

Abby definitely needed a pick me up. She chooses something from her favorite bakery, hidden away in the busy Metro area. The head baker, Maggie, was a close friend, and she always made the best desserts. She calls her in-between meetings, goes to get the treat on an early lunch break. There's no real time for small talk, not with her busy schedule, but she thanks her and promises to come down more often.

She gets to the office and notices Abby across the Yard, her black parasol giving her away. Which meant her lab was empty. She heads to the lab, placing the boxed cupcake on Abby's desk, writing a quick _Abby, Enjoy_.

A while later, she catches a snippet of a conversation between DiNozzo and McGee, confused by Abby's sudden mood swing. It makes her smile, knowing that she contributing to Abby's good mood, even if the Goth didn't realize it was her.

* * *

June 14th

Abby's been buzzing about a concert for months now. She remembers signing her request for the weekend off, had scheduled a temporary scientist to come in. The scientist had practically chatted Jethro's ear off on the way up the elevator, her excitement bubbling over.

A few weeks ago, she'd been curious; she'd searched the band's website. The music wasn't _that _loud; on a whim, she'd purchased a ticket, and it arrived in the mail a couple days ago. Why she'd brought in it today she didn't know. She just felt the need to bring it. Hell, maybe Abby would take one of her friends.

She finds out the tickets are sold out when she heads to the lab for an update. Abby's morose expression said it all, even if she hasn't heard the end of the conversation between the Goth and DiNozzo.

The next time she goes down to the lab, Abby isn't there, and she takes the opportunity to place the envelope with her name on it on her keyboard.

She hears Abby's exuberance as she heads back to her office, the Goth heading out early, letting Jethro and the team know. Abby deserved this, and that's what mattered.

* * *

July 14th

Her trip back from Paris has a slight detour so by the time she gets from the store to Abby's apartment, it's close to midnight. She still has time to get this month's gift to her on time. She makes it to the door at 5 til midnight, knocks loud for the hour, hopes Abby isn't asleep. She heads down the hallway as she hears footsteps approaching, makes it around the corner as the door opens. There's a pause, and she holds her breath, hears Abby's quiet intake of breath as she sees the gift basket. She picks it up, and brings it inside, and as she peeks out from behind the wall, she sees the hint of a smile on Abby's lips before the door closes behind her. Mission accomplished.

* * *

August 14th

She notices Abby is a bit off today, a clammy color to her skin. She considers that maybe she was sick, but there was no other sign that she was ill. It doesn't hit her until a bit later, when she goes down for a quick update. Abby is in pain, she can see it in her face; but she's seen this pain for nearly 2 years now, every month, and realizes that the young woman wasn't as prepared as she normally would be.

She has two hours before her next meeting, so she takes a quick trip from the Navy Yard and heads to a store. She grabs a bag of chocolate kisses, box of tampons, and on a whim, a heating pad. She makes sure it's packaged neatly; she makes it back to the Navy Yard, barely gone ten minutes, and immediately heads to the lab.

Abby isn't in the lab, and she places the paper bag by her office computer, leaving a quick note. She exits the lab quickly, knowing that Abby could be back at any time; but she leaves with the knowledge that Abby's day will be better.

September 14th

Abby's collar broke a week ago. She heard her telling Jethro's team early one morning. And not just any collar. Her favorite collar, she had said. She scoured the Internet, every adult shop she could think to look, just to find Abby this one thing she wanted. Despite wanting to give up, she wouldn't, not on this. If there was one thing Abby deserved, it was the collar that meant so much to her.

It's actually Cynthia that finds the shop, driving past it on the way from work. She heads there immediately, and there it was, Abby's collar. It was expensive, but she expected that the Goth had expensive taste. The shop owner is enthusiastic, welcoming, and there's no judgment as she rings up the collar. She reminds her of Abby.

The morning of her gift day, she writes a note, signs it with her initials. When she sees Abby enter the bullpen, she moves quickly, knowing she had precious minutes.

She sets the box on her desk, next to where Bert was moved to. The note she folds, placing it under the box. Satisfied, she heads to the elevator. When Abby steps into the elevator a floor below the catwalk, she does her best to steal her face, keep her heart from hammering too loudly; she doesn't want to give anything away. Abby merely greets her cheerily. She keeps her composure, managing to ride the elevator with scientist. After today, Abby would know it was her that was leaving the gifts, hopefully. The note wasn't that vague, and Abby was smart. She'd figure it out.

* * *

October 14th

When she'd first become the Director, she'd overheard the guys in the mail room call Abby the very-odd nickname of Energizer Abby. At the time, she had no idea why, even after meeting the Goth briefly. Now, however, was a different story. Abby lived off of Caf-Pow and the occasional coffee, hyper at nearly all hours of the day.

Which is why when she was racking her brain for something to get the scientist this month, the perfect gift popped up immediately. She buys two large Caf-Pows, and tries not to think of the amount of caffeine and sugar in them. It was shocking that Abby slept at all.

When she gets to the lab, Abby's not there, and as she places one Caf-Pow in her fridge, she sees the note on the desk. She places the other drink next to it, reads Abby's handwriting. _Jane Swift_? _John Sweeney_? She smiles. It seemed that Abby hadn't figured it out yet. She writes back a quick _No_ before leaving the lab.

* * *

November 14th

It was a painstakingly slow process picking out Abby's birthday gift. She knows all about the bouquets of black roses she gets on her birthday, and while she'll more than likely participate in the tradition, she wanted to give her something else as well.

She wanted to give Abby something memorable, something she'd cherish. Like the majority of her previous gifts, she takes her time deciding. She's fortunate that she had a trip to Europe, letting her find a unique gift.

The moment she sees it, she knows it's perfect. It was a silver locket with a light chain. It would be easy to hide under her shirt if she chose to, and she buys it two days before she has to leave. It's gift-wrapped, and she attaches her note.

When she gets back to D.C., it's early, just before 0200 on the 14th. It's been Abby's birthday for two hours already. She immediately goes to HQ, under the guise of dropping off files. If Hector cares, he doesn't say, and she heads into the lab quickly, placing the gift next to Abby's new computer monitor. She does drop off a couple files into her office, just so her conscious is clear. Hector drops her off at her place, and she smiles, knowing she'll have to be awake in a few hours.

When she gets back to HQ, it's 0600. She heads to her office, checks her emails, before she heads down to the lab. Abby still isn't in, but she knows she'll only have to wait for a few minutes. Once the clock hits 0630, she hears the elevator sound a new arrival.

She catches sight of Abby and lets a smile slip onto her lips. After nearly a week without Abby's smile, she didn't know how she managed.

She gets an update on Jethro's case just to hear the younger woman talk, following and nodding along.

When she sees Abby later that day, the necklace is displayed proudly. She can't help but smile.

* * *

December 14th

The snow falls heavily tonight. This morning it had only been flurries. Now, the starting of a blizzard makes her wary. She knows despite the weather advisory that Hector can get her home just fine. And she plans on leaving, except she sees Abby's red hot rod, covered in snow in the parking lot. Worry seizes in her chest. She grabs a large blanket from the couch and a rose she's gotten that morning, heading down to the lab.

Abby is there, setting up her futon. The power flickers briefly, and Abby tenses up. She smiles softly.

"Abby," the Goth jumps slightly, turning to face her, "Didn't mean to frighten you. I brought you something."

Abby relaxes slightly, "How'd you know I was still here?"

She shifts on her feet, "Stayed too late. Hoping the storm lets up soon."

"Oh," Abby pauses and she catches sight of the bundle in her arms, "Is that for me?"

She steps forward, "I figured you'd need it. Just a blanket I picked up a while back."

Abby takes it with a smile, "Thanks! I didn't realize I'd need a thicker one…" she trails off suddenly, a look of realization in her eyes, "Are you…" Hope blooms in her chest. But Abby seems to reconsider, "Never mind. Thanks for the blanket, Director Shepard." She turns away again, busying herself with laying the additional blanket down. She steps closer, and Abby seems to realize that she was still there. "Was there something else, Director?"

There was so much more. "That wasn't your present."

Abby turns so fast she's worried the young woman has whiplash, "What did you say?"

"I said, that wasn't your present." She steps into Abby's personal space. "I left my initials 3 months ago, Abbs."

Abby realizes it then, her voice a near whisper, "It is you."

She nods, "It's me."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Oh, where to start with that? "I wanted to woo you, to treat you special. I liked the idea of leaving you gifts. You're still wearing the necklace."

Abby reaches up to grab the necklace gently, "It's perfect. But what's my present this month?"

She smiles softly, pulling a black rose from behind her back, "I thought maybe I could interest you in a date. Not tonight because of the weather, but this weekend, hopefully? Anywhere you'd like."

Abby takes the rose, wonder in her eyes, "You give me expensive gifts for an entire year and still want to take me out?"

"Of course," She replies with a smile of her own, "And possibly a second date."

"And a third?" Abby asks.

This time, she laughs, uses her thumbs to stroke Abby's waist, "Mhmm. Whatever you'd like."

Abby leans forward, brushing their lips together softly, "I'm sold."

Her heart stutters slightly, "Good."

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
